Maps
Lorencia Lorencia is a wide plain located in the center of MU. Dark knights and Dark Sorcerers begin their careers here. Due to heavy rainfall tall trees and grasses abound. It is a suitable hunting place for low level (1-20) adventurers. Transitions to other locations: Noria (215,245), Devias (8,40), Dungeon (122,230), Valley of Loren (232,12) Noria Noria, the home world of the Fairy kingdom, is a huge woods located in the easternmost of the MU Continent. Originally, Noria was once populated only by the Fairies, but after Kundun's invasion of MU, exchange between humans grew more frequent and human settlement in the region became more pronounced. Fairy characters all begin their careers within Noria. The region's location may seem trivial but as the access point for the East Sea and the underwater city of Atlans it plays a significant role. The Chaos Goblin that creates Chaos items and Wings through the unique Chaos System also resides here. Transitions to other locations: Lorencia (125,5), Atlants (240,240 and Gloves +5) Devias Devias is a snowfield located at the north of Lorencia and it covered with perpetual snow. Monsters here are more powerful than thosein Lorencia or Noria so only adventurers over leve 15 can enter Devias. The guild master who creates and manages guilds is also located in Devias." should be changed to "Devias is a snowfield located at the north of Lorencia and it is covered with perpetual snow. Monsters here are more powerful than those in Lorencia or Noria so only adventurers over level 15 can enter Devias. The guild master who creates and manages guilds is also located in Devias. Transitions to other locations: Lorencia, Elbeland, Lost Tower (4,247), Raklion Dungeon The Dungeon is a formidable cave located to the north of Lorencia. With a total 3 levels, The Dungeon is home to the Gorgon, a frightening beast that lays in wait on the lowest level. Many a brave adventurers has entered the Dungeon but few have returned to tell of their tale. Due to the lure of untold treasures within these caverns, but beware, Hell is but a stones throw away from the horrors that reside here." should be changed to "The Dungeon is a formidable cave located to the northeast of Lorencia. With a total of 3 levels, the Dungeon is home to the Gorgon, a frightening beast that lays in wait on the lowest level. Due to the lure of untold treasures within these caverns, many a brave adventurers have entered the Dungeon but few have returned to tell of their tale. If you are brave then venture forth but beware, Hell is but a stones throw away from the horrors that reside there. Transitions to other locations: Lorencia (122,231) Atlans The Desert of MU, Tarkan holds host to some of the strongest monsters. Only few stray to Tarkan to seek the treasures guarded by the Zaikan and the Death Beam Knight. The remains of many warriors who dared travel to Tarkan can still be seen lying in the desert. Transitions to other locations: Noria, Tarkan (17,227) Lost Tower The Lost Tower is a huge tower located to the north of the MU continent. The Lost Tower had once been used as a shrine, but after the plunder of Kundun, it has become an utter wasteland. Kundun has assigned various forms of dreadful monsters to each floor of this tower. Balrog, a foul beast located on the top floor that flourishes a scythe waiting for its prey. There are few warriors in the land of MU who can compete with him. in the land of MU who can compete with him. Transitions to other locations: Devias (163,2), Icarus (18,249) Tarkan The Desert of MU, Tarkan holds host to some of the strongest monsters. Only few stray to Tarkan to seek the treasures guarded by the Zaikan and the Death Beam Knight. The remains of many warriors who dared travel to Tarkan can still be seen lying in the desert. Transitions to other locations: Atlans (250,40), Kanturu Ruins Icarus The path in the sky, Icarus is one of the toughest maps and only the highest levels can survive there. Either wings or a flying mount is required to enter this map. Guarded by the Dark Phoenix, only the strongest teams stand a chance of reaching the end. Transitions to other locations: Lost Tower (15,15) Kalima The world that Lord Kundun has been banished to houses his most loyal minions. Not just anyone can enter Kalima champions of MU must first find the Lost Map which can be made from finding 5 pieces of the Lords Mark. There are 6 gateways to Kalima and Champions are only allowed to enter the levels in which they are allotted. Only in Kalima 6 will Champions find the true Lord Kundun himself. Kanturu Ruins Transitions to other locations: Tarkan (23,214), Kanturu Relics (85,89) Kanturu Relics Land of Trials Land of Trials cannot be entered by move command or ‘M’ Key (140, 101). Entry can be through only a gatekeeper NPC and only the lord of castle and the alliances are free for entry not others. If you die in the are, you will be summoned to entrance of Valley of Loren Aida Valley of Loren Transitions to other locations: Lorencia (29,42), Crywolf, Land of Trials Crywolf Transitions to other locations: Valley of Loren Barracks of Balgass Transitions to other locations: Refuge of Balgass Refuge of Balgass Transitions to other locations: Barracks of Balgass Elbeland Transitions to other locations: Devias, Atlans Swamp of Peace Raklion Vulcanus Karutan Transitions to other locations: Aida Acheron Ferea Deep Dungeon Category:Maps